Ravens Birthday!
by Orochi'sLeftNipple
Summary: Its Ravens birthday and she's having a party! No thanks to BB! Will the mixture of alcohol and Beast Boy be good for Raven? Find out! BB&Rae Rob&Star. Rated M! The day after is here! XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Rae

"Come on Raven, it's just a hat!!"

"Not going to happen"

"Awww... Rae it's just a hat. Wear it for me, please?"

"No"

"But-"

"No!"

"Ok... I just though, you know since it your birthday and all-"

"Well you though wrong didn't you?" I replied in a harsher tone than intended.

"Im sorry..." Beast Boy replied sounding hurt as he got up and left the common room with his head hung.

The room went quiet and every one started staring at me. A sudden rush of guilt washed over me. Maybe I was too harsh; after all he organized a whole surprise party for me. Maybe I should apologize. No, I had to apologize no matter how hard it might be.

I headed up to his room. Why do I suddenly care so much about his feelings?

After tripping on the stairs and stubbing my toe I hobbled the rest of the way to his room. This is what I get for trying to apologize? I grabbed on to his door way for support. As I was standing there I had perfect view of him sitting on his bed cross-legged on his bed with his head hung mumbling something.

"_Stupid Raven... I only tried to organize a party for her and what does she do throws it back in my face..."_

"Ehh... Beast Boy I just came to say... i... I'm... ehh" oh, god why can't I just say it? What can be so hard about two simple words?

"Beast Boy I'm... I'm-"

"Raven its ok; I just thought... you know"

"Yeah I really am..."

"Yea-"

"Well let's go back down stairs and make the most of the party, Starfire is already pissed"

"Ehh..."

BB

First she apologises and then she decides to join in the fun! Man she's confusing...

_And that's what you like about her right?_

Don't put it like that it sounds... scary...

_How else am I going to put it?_

Don't worry. Ohh god I better say something she staring.

"Are we heading down or not?" said Raven looking rather annoyed.

"And... ehh... who were you talking to?"

"Know one..." I replied feeling my cheek going red from embarrassment.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! What a stupid response and why was I talking to my self?! What's Rae going to think? Well she already thinks I'm annoying so why not crazy as well?

Rae

"Are we going down or not?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Beast Boy replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I headed down stairs and entered the common room to find Starfire running around with her top in her hand, screaming "I'm invincible!!" while Robin's running after her trying to catch the drunk Starfire. A little but unusual for Starfire considering it's usually Terra that runs around with no top on when she is drunk but at least we know where Starfire is getting the idea from.

"Star... Just... Stop... running..." said Robin in between breaths.

"You'll never catch me I'm the ginger bread man!" replied Star giggling, just as Robin tacked her to the floor.

"Hold sill!" said Robin as he struggled to put her top back on her. After he finished he helped Starfire up.

"Ok now I've seen everything"

"Yea-" said Beast Boy laughing.

"Let's dance Robin!" shouted the very drunk Starfire grabbing Robin's hand as she started to make him dance.

"This is pretty odd..." said Cyborg, who was lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling with Terra.

"Let's go out side. Maybe the fresh air will help her and while we're out there Terra can run down to the store and buy more supplies, after all were all out because of Starfire." I said. At least that way she can't break any thing out side.

"Wish I could fly..." said Starfire waving her arms in the air.

"Ehh... Star you can." I replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I always wanted to fly"

BB

"Come on star, time to go outside" said Raven.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because, ok Star?" said Raven as she tried to lead starfire out side by grabbing her wrist and pulling her.

"Help me can you Robin? I mean after all she is your girlfriend." Said the annoyed looking Raven.

"Who knew she could get pissed of one drink?" laughed Cyborg.

"You know what Cyborg? You'd look so pretty in pink." Said Starfire staring at his armour admiringly.

"Ehh..."

"You're so shiny" said star still staring.

Every one in the room burst out laughing as Cyborg turned bright red.

"Ok, let's get you outside." Said Cyborg lifting Starfire and carrying her outside and laying her down on the grass.

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah Star?"

"There's a cloud shaped like you head in the sky." Said Starfire giggling as she stared up at Cyborg, who was standing above her.

"Star... that would be his head" I said laughing along with the rest of the group.

"Quit it guys!!" shouted Cyborg turning a brighter shade of red than before.

"She doesn't know what she's saying!"

"Oh I do!" every eye turned to Starfire.

"Really?" I asked.

"Nope!!" shouted Starfire rolling around one the grass laughing.

Rae

"Hey Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you touch your toes?" said Starfire giggling.

"Yeah watch!" replied Beast Boy as he bent down and touched his toes. Man he has a sweet arse.

_Dam it Raven, you shouldn't be thinking like that!_

Ohh but it is true and you know it. But then a horrible thought came to my head. Why am I thinking these thoughts? Could it be, I am starting to fall for beast boy?

_Don't sound so shocked! You know as well as I do that you always had a thing for him. _

True, but I'll be dammed if I'm going to admit it to any one but myself.

Suddenly Terra came arrived carrying four large shopping bags full of alcohol, interrupting my thoughts.

"Who wants to play a game?" said Terra holding up a bottle of vodka.

* * *

how was it? That was the new and improved version! No second chapter until I get at least 4 reviews...i really need your Opinions... and I have two words for you. Strip. Poker. hehe... thanks!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Rae

"How about a friendly game of strip poker?" suggested Cyborg.

"What a splendid idea friend Cyborg!" said Starfire.

"I'm not sure about this..." said Robin looking rather nervous at the idea of becoming naked in front of his fellow teen titans.

"Ok, it's settled! I'll go get the cards!" said Terra heading in towards the elevator.

"Friends who is going to participate in our game?" said Starfire.

"Me and Robin will if you are, right Robin?" said Cyborg almost shouting with excitement.

"Ehh... yeah" replied Robin.

"Friend Beast Boy do you wish to play?" asked Starfire.

"Sure!"

"Raven are you going to play?" asked Beast Boy looking like he really wants me to play and loose.

"I don't know..."

"Come on Raven! How often do we get the chance to get pissed and play strip poker?" Said Beast Boy looking hopeful.

"Ok, I guess I'll play. But should we probably play inside?" I said thinking of how cold it could get without my leotard. God I hate poker.

_But why are you playing then?_

Because...

_Because you don't want to let Beast Boy down?_

Yeah

_And you always wanted to see him in his undies right?_

Ehh...

"Friend Raven do you wish to be the dealer?" asked Starfire interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure."

"Here are the cards! I got them off Beast Boy for Christmas, remember? Told you they'd come in handy!" said Terra as she enter the common room carrying a bright yellow deck of cards.

"Where shall we play the game of poker?" asked Starfire trying to move the coffee table away form the centre of the room.

"Maybe we can just play on the floor?" suggested Robin.

"Ok" said Terra pushing the cards in my hands.

"Shuffle!" said Cyborg. This couldn't get any worse. I am really bad at poker!

_So cheat._

No I can't do that, it would be...

_Immoral?_

Maybe. No I'll just play normally and see what happens. If worst comes to worst I can always send the card to another dimension, right?

_Hehe..._

"Come on friend Raven deal already. I am much too nervous with anticipation to wait any longer." Said Starfire jumping up and down on the spot.

"Ok."

**15 minutes later...**

"Oh friend Raven you loose again!" Oh fuck I was down to my leotard. It could be worse though; Robin was already in his underwear with Starfire to his right staring at him like she was ready to jump on him. I take off my leotard and throw it in the middle. Has any one ever noticed that the common room could be so cold?

BB

"Hey Raven I didn't know you liked polka dots?" I said staring admiringly at her underwear. Dude I hope she looses again!

"Shut up Beast Boy and put in your bet." And with that she hit me over the head.

"Nice!" I said reading my cards. Dam! These are the worse cards ever. I have a 2 of spades, 4 of clubs, a 5 of diamonds, a 10 of diamonds and a queen of hearts! Dude im going to loose.

"Joy!" shouted Starfire jumping up and down in her seat. That means she's won again. So far Star hasn't lost a single match but Raven and Robin managed to loose every single one.

**2 minutes later...**

"Oh Robin you loose again! As did you Raven! Beast Boy you lost too!" Said Starfire grinning wildly as Robin was forced to remove his underwear.

Raven slowly undid her bra. Shit. All I took off was my boots as I lost my gloves a few rounds back.

"Beast Boy it is rude to stare. Don't make me send you to another dimension!" said Raven gritting her teeth. In the darkness however I could see she was either blushing or she was really angry. Judging by her normal moods I'd be saying she's angry.

Rae

Stupid green little perv! And I really don't think its fair for Cyborg to be playing since he doesn't have anything to take off. I think its time to make the cards disappear.

"Please Raven." Said Robin almost knowing what I was going to do.

"Don't even think about it!" Said Terra who was lying across Cyborg's lap.

"How'd you..?"

"Raven we can all see you're... I mean that you are loosing. Even Beast Boy could work out that you're thinking about sending the cards to another dimension."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean Terra?" said Beast Boy getting all defensive.

"Oh boy here we go again."

"What I think she is trying to say friend Beast Boy is that you might be of the thick as you say."

"He is not thick!" I said regretting it as soon as I said it. All eyes turned to me. Why would I say something like that? I Know as well as any one else here that Beast Boy was a bit thick.

"You...you don't think im dumb, Rae?" asked Beast Boy looking me in the eyes for the first time since I took my top off.

"Ehh..."

"Oh my! Friend Raven do you have the feelings for our Beast Boy?" said Starfire smirking.

"No."

"It seams like you-"

"No"

"Awww... Rae admit it you really do like my pointy ears and green complexion." Said Beast Boy smiling.

"No!"

"Oh." Said Beast Boy looking rather disappointed.

"Raven will you deal again?" said Cyborg smirking.

"Ok" I replied dealing out the cards. This time I'm going to make sure I win and every one else loses.

"Dude!" said Beast Boy. Enjoy you bad hand I thought smirking to myself.

"I do not see. How am I supposed to win with a hand like this friend Raven?" said Starfire looking upset at the fact she was loosing for the first time.

"It's not my fault, I just dealt the cards."

"Dude, no way!" said Beast Boy jumping up and down on the spot.

"Ok friends show your cards." Said Starfire looking gloomy.

"Nothing." Said Cyborg

"Nothing" Said Starfire

"Nothing" Said Terra.

"Two of a kind." Said Robin.

"Beast Boy?" I said grinning.

"One pair."

"And you friend Raven?" said Starfire.

"Straight flush."

"How can this happen?" demanded Starfire throwing her cards on the floor.

"Got lucky I guess." I said as I gave Beast Boy a wink that had him jump back.

"Ok, so who lost?" asked Cyborg.

"Every one but Raven. But since Robin can't take off any-" said Terra

"Oh he can friends. He can take off his mask!" giggled Starfire.

"Ehh-" was Robin managed to say before Starfire reached across gently taking off his mask revealing his bright blue eyes.

"Terra, Beast Boy and I still have not done the taking off of the clothes." Said Starfire taking off her top. Terra took off her little over top and Beast Boy looked shock as he realized the only thing he had left was his body suit. I hope he doesn't wear underwear.

"Eh... how about we play a different game now?" said Beast Boy trying to delay taking off his clothes.

"Friend Beast Boy will you hurry up so when you are finished with the taking of the clothes we can play another game." Asked Starfire.

"Fine" said Beast Boy blushing taking off his outfit.

"Oh my." Said Starfire clearly in shock.

"Beast Boy do you always not wear anything under you suit?" I asked smirking. Oh my god!

"Ehh... who's up for a different game?" said Beast Boy trying to change the topic.

* * *

How was it?? It will get a lot more... ehh... better from here on in if you know what I mean. But once again I won't update it without at least 5 reviews... hehe... thank you... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

BB

"Ehh... who's up for a different game?" I said trying to change the topic and take the attention away from the fact that I am completely nude.

"Raven it's not nice to stare!" I said smirking. Maybe she does like me. Well she can't take her eyes off...ehh... me.

"I wasn't staring." Said Raven blushing.

"I really do think friend Raven that you have the feeling for beast boy." Said Starfire.

"No I don't." said Raven bluntly. But even in the dark I could see she was blushing. Dude! She does like me!

"How about a game of truth and dare?" suggested Terra.

"What a marvellous idea friend Terra!" said Starfire.

"Or we could play a game of chicken but with a twist." I suggested. At least this way I can get everyone completely pissed before they have a chance to make me do anything embarrassing.

"Explain?" asked Raven look a bit interested.

"Well instead of play chicken with cars I thought we could play it with other things, say drunken chicken."

"Drunken chicken? I do not understand?" said Starfire looking clearly confused.

"For drunken chicken we each take a turn to drink. The next play has to either match what the other person has drunk or go higher in the amount. You can drop out at any time but that means you lose." I said smirking knowing very well that Raven would try and play to the end. I wounder what she's like drunk, like really drunk. Maybe she'll be happy.

"Friends lets get the chicken drunk!" said Starfire running into the kitchen to get a bag of drinks.

"What drink shall we start with?" asked Terra.

"How about the Vodka?" suggested Raven pulling a very big bottle of Vodka out of the bag.

Rae

"Who shall go first friends?" asked Starfire looking rather excited. Hey maybe getting drunk will help me feel more comfortable sitting here with out a top on.

"I think Beast Boy should considering it was his idea." I said.

_That's it Raven get him drunk. Hehehe..._

Evil, evil thoughts.

_Ha! Tell me you didn't like it what he took off his suit and he had nothing underneath. You were just happy about getting to see him in his undies let alone when it turns out he goes commando. _

Quiet!

"Go Beast Boy!" said Cyborg interrupting my thoughts. I can't believe he drank two mouthfuls.

"Raven your go next." Said Beast Boy handing me the bottle. Not to be beaten by him I took three large mouthfuls.

"Star your turn now." I said handing the bottle to Starfire who matched what I did and took three mouthfuls.

"Friend Robin here you go." Said Starfire putting the bottle in Robin's hand. Wow. Four mouthfuls. That's going to be hard to beat.

"Here Cyborg. Enjoy!" said Robin with a smirk on his face. Cyborg matched Robin with four mouthfuls, struggling with the last one.

"'ere you go Terra." Said Cyborg. Terra with ease drank five mouthfuls. Back to Beast Boy now.

"Here you go Boy Beast- I mean Beast Boy." Said Terra in her drunken state. I don't think it helped that she was already a bit pissed before we started to play. Beast Boy out did Terra drinking six mouthfuls

"Raven drink up." Said Beast Boy smirking, thinking that I won't beat him. Boy, does he have another thing coming. I took seven mouthfuls and passed the bottle on to Starfire. Now I am feeling very happy and Beast Boy is looking pretty hot right now.

"No more friends. I believe this makes me the first chicken. A very drunk one." Said Starfire as she rested her head against Robin's lap and passing the bottle up to him. That was a pretty good effort from her though considering she was shit faced an hour ago. Robin took seven mouthfuls too and then passed it to Cyborg.

"No more." Said Cyborg not looking to well. He passed it on to Terra who took five mouthfuls but on the sixth couldn't quite manage any more.

"Nar I'm out." Said Terra who went back to lying on Cyborg's lap. She then passed the near empty bottle to Beast Boy.

"Guess it's just you and me left Rae." And with that he took eight mouthfuls and passed the bottle on to me. In one large mouthful I drank what was left in the bottle.

"We run out, shit. How about we play a short game of something else?" I asked.

"I'll save this for later 'ey Beast Boy?" I said holding up the empty bottle.

"Friends how about the lifesaver game?" said Starfire.

"Good idea Star." Said Beast Boy.

"I'll go get the lifesaver and the tooth picks." Said Beast Boy running in to the kitchen.

"Here. Pass them around but be careful."

"Robin you start." Said Starfire who was waiting for him eagerly with the tooth pick in her mouth.

BB

Dude! What a great game! Robin passed the lifesaver to Starfire who passed the life saver to Cyborg who was waiting to her left. He the passed it to terra which took a bit longer than normal. Terra then passed it to me. Shit. I have to pass it to Rae. I lean in to Raven. Oh, fuck it! I take the tooth pick out of my mouth and reach and take hers out and the lean in and kiss her. Her lips are so soft. She is going to kill me for this but it is so totally worth it.

Rae

Oh my god! What is Beast Boy doing? Well I know what he is doing, but why?

"Ehh...Beast Boy?" I said thinking about what to say next.

"Yeah Rae? Listen I'm sorry I coul-"said Beast Boy nervous. Talking exceptional fast for the situation. Probably thinking I was going to kill him. Hehe... boy is he wrong.

"You call that a kiss?" I said with a raised eyebrow before I pulled him in kissing him deeper and more passionately than how he kissed me. Fuck! Stupid fang that hurt!

"That's a kiss." I said finally breaking away from my green friend that was now in shock.

"Ohhk." Said Cyborg being the first titan to talk besides Beast Boy or myself.

"Did every one just see that or am I seeing things?" asked Robin clearly in shock. Come to think about it the only titans that weren't in shock were Starfire and myself. Starfire was siting there grinning as if to say 'I told you so'. Well there's a good chance she will not remember this tomorrow so she can think what she wants.

"So Raven does this mean you do have feeling for our Beast Boy yes?" said Starfire looking rather happy with herself for working out that much.

"No." I said bluntly. As if im going to tell my feeling to Starfire, as much as I love her she wouldn't stop making a fuss about it.

"You don't like me?" said Beast Boy looking really disappointed.

"I didn't say that either." I said giving him a wink. Hehehe...

_Hook in!_

Quite you!

_You know he'll do anything for you. You found out Beast Boy's one weakness. Pretty demonic girls. Awww how sweet._

Just shut up!

"Oh I see.' Said Beast Boy with a smirk on his sexy green face winking back to me.

"What shall we do now friends? The night is still of the young." asked Starfire.

"Who's up for that game of truth or dare?" asked Cyborg.

* * *

Sorry, it was a bit short but it is more of a bridge chapter leading up to the hot events in the next chapter. It will be so totally worth it. Trust me. Yet again I wont update without at least 8 reviews. Hehe... Drunk titans playing truth or dare... thank you!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Rae

"Who's up for that game of truth or dare?" asked Cyborg.

"Sure!" said Beast Boy.

"Told ya this would come in handy eh?" I said to Beast Boy holding up the empty vodka bottle.

"Ok friends who will go first?" asked Starfire.

"Ohh pick me!!" said Beast Boy jumping up and down on the spot.

"Ehh, I choose-" mmmm... who will I pick?

"Me! ME!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Mmmm... Beast Boy."

"YES! I knew it!!" Said Beast Boy grabbing the bottle and spinning it. It landed on Terra.

"Truth or dare Terra?" asked Beast Boy looking excited.

"Mmmm... truth!" replied Terra.

"What's going on between you and Cyborg?" asked Beast Boy smirking.

"Not-" started Cyborg.

"I asked Terra." Said Beast Boy smirking even more as Terra started blushing.

"Well... ehh... nothing." Stumble Terra.

"You call laying across someone lap nothing? I mean look what happened when Star laid on Robins lap!" All the attention turned to the now tangled Robin and Starfire.

"Oh fine I do like Cyborg but nothing going to happen!" shouted Terra, surprising the titans with her sudden burst of rage. As fast as she got the anger, it left again.

"What makes you so sure Terra?" asked Cyborg leaning in to kiss Terra.

"Should we follow their lead?" asked Beast Boy looking hopefully staring at the other titans then looking back at me with a big smile on his green face.

"No."

"But Rae-"

"Not now."

"But-"

"Just wait, ok Beast Boy?" I said getting slightly frustrated. Damn it's my birthday and I'll do as I will. But he is looking pretty hot right now... hehe. I don't think it helps that he is still not wearing anything. Mmmm... naked Beast Boy...

"Ahh excuse me?" I said unsuccessful trying to get the attention of my fellow titans that seem to have their attention focused on a much more interesting job at hand for them.

"Rae it not going to work..." said Beast Boy.

"Oh but this will." I said smirking.

"FREE DRINKS ON THE HOUSE!!" I shouted. Well this certainly got their attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing or who they were doing it to and stared.

"Wow." Said Beast Boy looking quite amused.

"Did I hear right friend Raven? That there is to be free drinks as you say on the house?" said Starfire looking hopeful.

"I didn't say anything, how about you Beast Boy?"

"Rae what are you-" I gave him a glare that stopped him mid-sentence and then winked just to totally mess with his little drunk mind.

"Nar Raven didn't say any thing and neither did I." said Beast Boy realising what I was doing and winking back.

"Now that everyone is not busy how bout we continue our game?" I asked.

"Ohh it's my go!" said Terra grabbing the bottle and spinning it. It landed on Robin.

"Truth or-" started Terra.

"Dare!" said Robing cutting her off.

"Mmmm... what to make Robin do? Hehe... come with me Robin." Scooping up the clothes left over from strip poker and leading Robin out of the room. Robin came back into the room wearing Beast Boy's suit with Terra goggles, his own cape and oh my GOD. My bra on top of everything! The polkas dots kind of clashed.

"Ehh Robin?" I said not sure on what to say next.

"Hey Rae your bra looks huge when it's on some one who has no boobs." Said Beast Boy smirking.

"Shut up Boy Beast!" I said slapping him over the head.

BB

Ouch.

I can't believe she hit me! But she does like me, right?

_Of course she does!_

Im not so sure.

"Robin it's your spin." Said Starfire. The bottle span and it landed on Raven.

"Truth or dare Raven?" asked Robin.

"Dare." Said Raven simply. Dude! This is going to be good.

"I dare you to preform a traditional Azarathian dance for Beast Boy." Said Robin smirking.

"My people don't dance." Said Raven blushing.

"Of course you do friend Raven!" said Starfire.

"Fine I'll do it."

"But some music would be nice." Said Raven getting up and turning on the CD player. Surprising everyone when _Smack That _by _Akon ft. Eminem _came on.

She walked in front of me and began shaking like a belly dancer. It seams a bit odd since her dimension is full of melodramatic people in robes, but hey I'm not complaining.

Rae

"You better like this Beast Boy." I said turning around to see him smiling. Maybe with shock or maybe in pleasure. Who knows with him. Time to pull out the big moves Raven. I started to move up and down but sill shaking my arse at the same time not realising how close my boobs were to Beast Boy's face. Oh well, he'll have to deal with that won't he? I stand up straight still shaking my arse and slowly spin around and stop suddenly. I look around the room to find the other titans in shock.

"What?"

"Ehh... i... oh my BLORTHOG!" said Starfire staring at Beast Boy. Oh my god now I know what she means. I turn around to see the blushing Beast Boy with his flag flying high. Well at least I know I have some affect on him. After about 2 minuets of awkward silence Beast Boy suddenly broke the silence.

"Well don't act so surprised, I am called Beast Boy after all." Said Beast Boy nervously as the other titans laughed quietly while trying unsuccessfully to avert their gaze. Well he does have a point.

"Friend Raven I believe it is your turn to spin." Said Starfire trying to get the attention of the other titans away from Beast Boy's current enlarged mini beast.

"Sure." I replied as I span the bottle. It landed on Starfire. Now to get back at Robin.

"Truth or dare Starfire?" I asked smirking.

"Ohh... ehh... I'll do the dare." Said Starfire looking rather nervous.

"Starfire I dare you to pash Terra while sitting in front of Robin. He may look but can not touch." Like to see Robin cope with this one. Buahahah...

"But friends I am in the love with our Robin. Why would I kiss Terra?" asked Starfire looking worried.

"Because I dared you." I said simply. Take that Robin! The look on his face is priceless right now, it's a mixture of shock, anger and disbelief.

"Fine!" shouted Starfire in one of her sudden bursts of rage. And with that she got up and walked over to Terra and was about to kiss her when Beast Boy interrupted.

"Correct me if im wrong, but didn't Raven say in front of Robin?" said Beast Boy smirking.

"He's right. Move." Terra and Starfire moved across right in front of Robin as Starfire leaned in and kissed Terra. Terra, really getting into things grabbed Starfire's face pulling her in for a more deeper and passionate kiss than what Starfire intended to do with any one but Robin. I turned to see Robin trying with all his might not to lean forward and join in. This was so worth it.

"Guy's I think you can stop now." Said Cyborg looking as turned on as Robin. Starfire and Terra broke apart.

"That was interesting." They both said in unison.

"My turn to spin!" said Starfire resuming her spot next to the now aroused Robin and spinning the bottle. It landed on Cyborg.

"Truth or dare Cyborg?" asked Starfire.

"Dare." Said Cyborg looking rather excited.

"I dare you to play a nice game of the nervous with friend Raven." Said Starfire smirking. So this was her way to get back at me.

"No one is playing nervous with Raven!" said Beast Boy looking outraged.

"It's ok Beast Boy." I said looking at him realizing how angry he looked right now. Cyborg moved next to me. He gently placed his hand on my ankle and slowly moved up to my knee. Past my knee and up to my waist. I glance over at Beast Boy who is looking quite pissed off. Cyborg continues past my waist and up my well toned stomach. He keeps going but I can feel his hand shaking as his hand approaches my exposed breasts.

"No I can't do this." Said Cyborg pulling his hand away. Just in time I think because Beast Boy looked like he was ready to tackle him and gouge his eyes out.

"Cyborg it's your turn to spin."

BB

Cyborg span the bottle and it landed on me. Shit.

"Truth or dare Bea-"

"Dare" I answered before hew could finish the rest of his sentence.

" I dare you to pash hmmm... Robin." Said Cyborg grinning.

"No way dude!"

"You have to. You picked dare." Said Raven bluntly.

"Fine." I said as I got up and moved towards Robin that was looking like he didn't want to do this as much as I didn't. I leaned in and with all the will power I had made myself kiss Robin for a few seconds before pulling away. Not cool dude.

"I would hardly say that was pashing but let's not torture everyone again." Said Raven smirking.

"Dude, you're a shit kisser." I said smiling at Robin.

"I wasn't trying. You were trying?" said Robin looking disgusted.

"God no. were you?" I asked.

"Fuck no." said Robin.

"I should hope not friend Robin." Said Starfire looking as amused as Raven.

"Ok Beast Boy spin." I grabbed the bottle and span it. After what seemed like hours it landed on Raven.

"Oh shit." Said Raven.

"Truth or dare Raven?" I asked.

"Dare I guess." Replied Raven looking rather worried.

"Raven I dare you to perform a different Azarathian dance with starfire singing a tradition Tamaranian song. But first follow me." I said smirking. We both got up and she followed me upstairs to Robin's room. We took out one of his outfits that we have all worn once upon a time.

"Wear this." I said handing her the outfit.

"Even the mask?" asked Raven as she slipped into the suit.

"If you want. It's your choice." I said smirking. We started out of the room. When we got into the hallway it went all silent.

"Ehh Rave-" was all I managed to get out before she pushed me up against the wall and kissed me deep as her hand wondered everywhere.

"That was for before." She said letting go of me and glided back into the common room.

"Holy shit!' said Robin when Raven entered the room. Yet again Raven started to dance but this time in the middle of the room while Starfire sang surprising better than normal. Maybe the alcohol makes her sing better. All eyes in the room were on the sexy dancing Raven. She finished with a high kick and then returned to her seat next to me.

"My turn." Said Raven sounding abnormally happy. Raven span the bottle for what it seemed like ages. It stopped and landed on me.

"Truth or dare Beast Boy?" asked Raven.

"Dare." I replied nervously. Raven leaned in and whispered a dare.

"You want me to do what?!"

* * *

How was it? Find out what raven asked beast boy to do next chapter, but I yet again I won't update without a total of 20 reviews! (That's only 8 from what I have now!) Come on guy's it will be so totally worth it!! Thanks!!! xxx 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Rae

"You want me to do what??!"

"You know very well what I said!" I replied smirking at the idea of Beast Boy letting me do something like this.

"Rae I didn't think you'd ask for something like that." said Beast Boy winking which in a way took me by surprise.

"Well, hell Beast Boy! It's my birthday for fucks sake and I'm celebrating. Expect the unexpected." I replied giving him a slight smile to in a way tell him that 'hey I'm not about to kill you.' Little did I realize that the other titans were sitting there in silence.

"Just wondering friend Raven what did you ask our Beast Boy to do?" asked Starfire looking just as curious as normal.

"Oh nothing major." I said shrugging.

"Let's just say I'm not the only one getting presents today, ok Star?"

"Beast Boy, shall we?" I said as I got up and walked over to him and helped him up. I looped my arm through his and started to lead him away. Hmm... But where to go? His room or mine?

"Friend Raven where are you going-"

"Go Beast Boy!" said Robin cutting off Starfire and giving the rather excited looking Beast Boy a high five as he walked past.

"I do not get it? Where is Raven taking friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

"Don't worry Star he'll be back soon." Replied Robin.

"My room or yours?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"Mine I guess." Replied Beast Boy.

"Ok." I replied I grabbed his arm and started to run straight to his room with him dragging behind.  
"Rae what the fuc-"

"We'll get there faster!" I replied smirking.

"Bit horny are we Raven?" Beast Boy replied smirking back at me follow by a wink that just seeled his fate.

"_You don't know the half of it._" I said muttering under my breath.

"What's that Raven?" replied Beast Boy with a big grin on his face. What's he smili- oh shit I forgot he has super good hearing. Ohh well.

"Shut up Beast Boy and get in here." I replied walking into his green room. Hey he blends in with the walls!

BB

"Come here my sexy green beast!" said Raven pulling me onto the bed.

"Wow, Raven you really want to do this. I mean it's your birthday not mine, you should be receiving not giving."

"I'll take an I.O.U ok Beast Boy?" replied Raven before she jumped on me. Her surprisingly soft hands wandered down on to my chest, past my chest to my lower abdomen and straight to my... holy shit!!

Rae

It's amazing what I can do. I run my hands along Beast Boy's lower abdomen before moving down to his now enlarged member. How the fuck am I going to fit all this in my mouth I will never know. I lower my head so I am now directly above his hardness and stop.

"Raven... will you please... hurry up." Said the frustrated looking Beast Boy in between breaths.

"Patients is a virtue." I replied smirking.

"Fuck patients." Said Beast Boy smirking. I took him in my mouth almost greedily sucking the tip, which was rather filling all on its own but stopped just before he came.

"Fuck Rae..."

"I'm just getting started!" I replied once again taking his cock into my mouth, a lot more than just the tip but yet there was still a half left that just wouldn't fit in my mouth. Well he'll have to get over that won't he? With one hand I grabbed his hand and placed it on my exposed breast. He got the idea soon enough and started kneading it in his hand and with my other hand I gently rubbed and lightly touched the parts of his manhood that weren't in my mouth. With this he let out a rather loud moan.

After less than a minute I felt his entire length retracted slightly. Still I continue to swirl my tongue around his hardness until I feel a rush of cum flowing into my mouth. Almost spitting it everywhere as it caught me by surprise, I forced myself to drink it down, leaving a bitter after taste. I collapsed besides him not realising how tired I was until now. We laid in silence for a few minutes before Beast Boy finally broke the silence.

"Wow Raven!" was all Beast Boy could manage before falling back into silence with his eyes closed.

"Well Beast Boy we better get back out there and continue our game." I said getting up off the bed and stared heading towards the door.

"Raven?" said Beast Boy in a surprisingly soft tone.

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"I think I love you Raven." He replied getting up.

"Because of the whole hea-" I asked rasing an eyebrow.

"No. I think I love your personalty even thought you can be a bit moody. I love the way you look. And I pretty much love the person you are not what you do, not saying I didn't like what you just did. Course I did but I'm saying it's more than that." said Beast Boy. God he's really emotional and deep when he's drunk. Wether he remembers what he said tomorrow is another thing.

"Thank you Beast Boy." I replied as I walked back and helped him off the bed and into the common room. When we entered the common room it exploded in a burst of cheer, mostly from Robin.

"So did you..." (Graphic hand gesture) "Or..." (Another graphic hand gesture.) Asked Robin smirking.

"Ahh..." said Beast Boy before turning to me for approval to answer, as I simply nodded.

"The second one." Replied Beast Boy looking very proud of him self, so much so I couldn't help but smile.

"Way to go Beast Boy!" shouted Robin in one of his macho outbursts.

"Shall we get back to the game friends?" asked Starfire looking less confused than before we left and looking a bit disturbed. I think Robin told her what we went to do. Ha, her fault for asking.

"Sure." Said Terra who drew her attention from Cyborg long enough to answer. Beast Boy found the bottle and span it. It landed on Robin.

"Truth or dare Robin?"

"Ahh... truth." Said Robin.

"How far have you gone with Starfire?" asked Beast Boy smirking knowing perfectly well that he had done less with Starfire in there whole relationship than what Beast Boy and I have achieved in one night.

"One stage less than what you and Rae have done." Replied Robin blushing. And with that Robin span the bottle it landed on Terra.

"Truth or dare?" asked Robin looking slightly miserable after the last round.

"Truth." Replied Terra simply.

"Terra have you ever... ehh... double clicked your mouse?" Asked Robin smirking.

"I really don't think that-" replied Terra avoiding the question.

"Yes or no Terra?"

"Hasn't everyone?" replied Terra. This time it was her time to blush.

"Well I sure haven't." said Starfire. With this innocent outburst she made everyone in the room stop and stare at her.

"I don't even own what you would call a computer." Said Starfire simply.

"Star that's not what it means." Said Beast Boy between laughs.

"I see." Replied Starfire.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star?"

"I am feeling of the tired. Would you like to go with me to the bed?" asked Starfire.

"Ok." Said Robin trying unsuccessfully to holding back his excitement.

"Will we keep playing?" asked Beast Boy.

"Sure why not." Replied Cyborg.

"Terra spin!" said Beast Boy.

BB

Terra grabbed the bottle and spun it. Shit, it landed on me.

"Truth or dare Beast Boy?" Asked Terra smirking obversely with something in mind.

"Dare." I replied.

"I dare you to pash me!" said Terra smirking. I looked over to see Raven looking away.

"Fine." I replied getting up and walking over to Terra. I lean in and kiss her lightly on the lips. Suddenly Terra pulled me in for a deeper kiss. I try to pull back but Terra is surprisingly strong as I feel he tongue trying to get though my lips that are firmly shut. With one quick pull I fall backwards directly in front of Raven who was now letting of tiny black sparks. I look over to Cyborg who was letting of electrical sparks identical to Ravens. Great.

"Terra what the fuck was that?" I demanded.

"That was called pashing. Im sorry you have never been properly pashed by any one before Beast Boy." And with that last comment she shot a look at the now furious Raven.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Shouted Raven, and with one flick of her wrists Terra was hanging upside down by a hand made out of Raven's power.

"What was that Terra? I must have missed that, I'm sorry I don't speak bitch!" said raven as she started to move her arms up and down making Terra do the same while still suspended in the air.

"Raven this is pretty creative." Said Cyborg staring at the floating hand.

"Why thank you Cyborg."

"Rae... I- I'm sorry I was... joking... please let me down..." said Terra who started to turn a green colour. With one move of the wrist the hand let go and disappeared as Terra fell on to the couch.

"Rae... I really... am..." said Terra.

"I am too... I guess I overreacted." replied Raven, which took everyone by surprise.

"Should we go back to the game or call it a night?" asked Cyborg who had stopped giving off sparks.

"I think we should call it a night." Replied Raven as Cyborg and Terra nodded in agreement.

"Terra I really am sorry."

"So am I Rae." Said Terra as her and Cyborg headed off a different way to us down the hall.

"Rae would you like to stay with me tonight?" I offered.

"Wow you read my mind." Replied raven smirking that same grin she had before she asked me that dare.

"Rae, why are you smiling?" I asked with a rased eyebrow.

"Ohh I was just think about that I.O.U." Replied Raven taking my hand and leading me into my room.

* * *

How was it? hehe... I hope it was worth the wait. I'm sorry it took a while to update but I had heaps of homework! I'm not sure what will happen in the next chapter but I can tell you there will be a death soon! Please review! I'm aiming for a total of 35 reviews this time!! Love you all! XXX 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**Warning:** Lemon up ahead… See, I warned you bill!

Rae

"Ohh I was just thinking about that I.O.U." I replied taking Beast Boy's hand and started leading him down the hallway back into his room.

"I.O.U? Oh that…" said Beast Boy smirking, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well if you don't want to Beast Boy, I see where I stand." I replied turning away to add to the suspense.

"I would like to much more than you will ever know Rae." Said Beast Boy deciding that this was a good time for him to focus on his feet.

"But?"

"But I – I'm afraid." Said Beast Boy finally looking directly in my eyes.

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid that if I do this I don't think I could ever stop liking you. Raven you may not know this but I like you very much and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way." Said Beast Boy not dropping his eye contact. I hope he remembers this tomorrow.

"Beast Boy I – I don't know what to say…" I replied blushing.

_Say you feel the same god dam it!_

"I see." Replied Beast Boy as his green ears drooped and he turned and walked away.

"Beast Boy wait!" I said running after him. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Yes Raven." Said Beast Boy looking at the ground. I pushed him up against the wall and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked when we finally broke apart. He didn't answer, he just nodded.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Rae?" he replied sliding his hand in mine.

"I'm felling a bit tired, should we call it a night?"

"Yeah I suppose Raven, see you tomorrow." said Beast Boy.

"Goodnight Beast Boy." Suddenly he stopped and turned to face me.

"Rae, would you like to stay with me tonight?" asked Beast Boy blushing.

"I thought you'd never ask." I replied smirking as he started to lead me to his room. He opened the door for me. I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. He walked over and sat next to me.

"Raven?" he said in a surprisingly soft voice reaching over and placing his hand on my face.

"Ye-" I started to say but was cut off by his soft lips on mine as he kissed me. He put his other hand on my cheek pulling me closer to him. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away.

"Raven?" he said breathing heavily.

"Yes?"

"I want you so bad right now." He said leaning in to kiss me again as his hands pulled of the robin mask I was still wearing. He pulled away and grabbed my top and pulled it over my head and throwing it on the floor.

"Raven would you mind removing your pants please?" he asked smirking up at me.

BB

Slowly Raven stood up and the same black sparks started to form and suddenly her now ripped pants just fell to the floor in a million pieces with the belt shortly behind it. Dude! Raven walked towards me and sat on my lap facing me.

"So, beast boy have any thing in mind?" she asked smirking.

"Well, now that you mentioned it…" I replied lifting her off me and laying her down on her down on the bed. I sat next to her on the bed.

"What?" said Raven rasing one eyebrow.

"I was just thinking that there are so many things I would like to do to you right now, how could I just pick one?" I replied smirking.

Rae

Oh god.

He leans across me, I close my eyes as I feel his soft lips touch mine as his hand wounder up my inner thigh straight toward my 'mini Raven'.

"Beast Boy!" I gasped when his finger unexpectedly touched my moist centre. I urged his fingers to explore deeper and he obliged, plunging one of them deep inside me.

I tried to muffle my sequels of pleasure in fear that the other titans would hear me, as his fingers deftly worked to bring me to the brink of climax – but not quite. Suddenly he stoped.

"Why did you stop?!" I demanded glaring at my naked green friend.

"Ahh… raven as you said… patients is a virtue..." he replied smirking.

"And… as you said… fuck patients!" I replied in between breaths.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Lie on you back." I said staring admiringly at his naked body and his enlarged manhood. He lied on his back as I lent over him.

"Ready?" I asked ask a smile spread across his face.

"Ready." He replied simply. Unhesitatingly, I straddled him and lowered myself on his hardness. Fro a few minutes we rocked together, our need to satisfy the other intense. Suddenly Beast Boy grabbed my hips with both hands, he thrust himself deeper inside me than I could've imagined, over and over again. Beast Boy gently started biting my shoulder. The pain adding to the pleasure. Our climax was powerful as we both came together.

Riding out the waves of pleasure I collapsed against his chest.

"Wow… Raven…" was the last thing I heard from him before falling in to a beautiful sleep.

"I… I love you Raven…" said the now tired Beast Boy falling in to a deep sleep.

* * *

How was it? But what will happen next chapter you wonder? Will Beast Boy remember what happened between him and Raven? Will Terra get a restraining order against Cyborg? Find out… Please review! I'm aiming for a total of 40 reviews this time!! Thank you!!

Love, Amo

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, people! Sorry to say but chapter six was the last chapter, but don't fear there is a sequel! It is called 'not just superheros'. The first chapter is the day after…

* * *

Chapter seven

BB

I slowly open my eyes to the bight green walls of my bedroom. Although everything looks normal I can help but feel like something is out of place and then I see it. The crumpled familiar looking green and red uniform on the ground. Holy shit! I can't, no I couldn't have. I slowly turn around to see thankfully not Robin but Raven. Not just the dark angel herself but the naked dark angel. What the hell?!

_Calm down._

Calm down? CALM DOWN? I just woke up with Raven naked next to me!!

* * *

That was just the start of the chapter. The full version is the first chapter of 'not just superheros'. It feels kind of sad to have to finish this story but I just know the sequel will be better. Love you guys and keep reading!! 


End file.
